


Tom x Tord Oneshots

by Pietro_Kin



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pietro_Kin/pseuds/Pietro_Kin
Summary: just a bunch of oneshots and smutshots im deciding to make. i do take requests but like,,, im copypasting most of this from my wattpad (__FriedChicken__) to here because wattpad said no porn anymore. have fun. ill put request rules in the first part lol
Relationships: Future Tom/Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld), Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), tom - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. Rules

Request Rules:  
-No furries (neko is okay)  
-No legit suicide (suicide mentions are ok and attempts are ok, but I won't type out a suicide scene)  
-No bestiality (again, neko is okay)  
-No pedophilia (teacher x student is okay as long as student is legal for their country)  
-No rape/non-con (mentions of rape in backstory for, like, ptsd is okay, but not for erotic purposes)  
-No incest  
-No feet for the love of God no feet  
-No overly feminine bodies  
-NO MPREG!!!  
-No tongue in the ass... That's not a thing I'll do...  
-NO NECROPHILIA! That's just nasty (obviously excluding zombie!Tord/Tom)  
-If omegaverse, I will not write the omega as intersex  
-I will not, I repeat, will NOT write one of the characters as trans for erotic purposes, but I will for angst


	2. Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh so like... Tom challenges Tord to a game of Dick Chicken with a special punishment for the loser... Tord loses lmao ::^)
> 
> Bottom Tord cuz uhhhhhhhh yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only ship the characters and NOT the real people.
> 
> Kinks: begging, degrading names..? I mean, Tord gets called 'slut' once so-

3rd Person POV

Tord lay on the couch, his legs dangling over the arm as he watched TV. That is...until it suddenly clicked off.  
He groaned as he turned to look at who fucked with the remote, only to see Tom, who was leaning over the back of the couch, remote in hand.  
"Hva faen. Why'd you do that?" said Tord, obviously annoyed.  
Tom shrugged. "To get your attention?"  
"Well, you've got it now. What the fuck do you want, Jehovah?"  
"I wanna play a game with you."  
This caught Tord off guard. Tom? Play with him? Odd, and slightly suspicious, but okay...  
"What game?" asked Tord, skepticism lacing his voice.  
"Dick Chicken," said Tom with a smirk.  
Tord stared at him, unamused.  
"You... Know I'm bisexual, right?"  
"Yeah, but what should that matter? You're not into me, so it shouldn't change much," said Tom with a shrug.  
Tord went silent as he thought. Well, he was really into Tom... But he could always try to think of other things, so it shouldn't be too hard to... Well, not get hard. After a minute of thinking, Tord nodded.  
"Okay, I'll play. But! I'm adding a special punishment," he said. Tom looked at him, confused and wary.  
"Special punishment?"  
"Yep. Whoever loses has to let the winner please him...sexually," said Tord with a smirk.  
Tom blushed slightly, caught a little off guard by this. He wasn't a wimp though, so he agreed to these terms.

A few minutes later, Tom and Tord were sat on Tord's bed, seeing as Tord's room was the soundproofed one. Tord was silently starting to regret his decision to play...  
'Tom is right here, in my room, on my bed, about to show me his di- Wait! No, don't think like that! You'll lose!' thought Tord, his face turning slightly red. Tom sighed, snapping Tord out of his thoughts.  
"Okay, you ready, Tord?" he said, almost sounding nervous. Tord quickly nodded, reaching for his pants zipper. In turn, Tom reached for his own. They stared at each other's eyes as they unzipped and unbuttoned their pants. Tord was trying his hardest to not look away from Tom's eyes, knowing his own eyes would wander there. He bit his lip and blushed a deep red from embarrassment as he reached into his boxers and pulled out his soft member, Tom mirroring his actions. Tord shuddered, feeling the cool air of his room hitting his member, making Tom smirk.  
"Let the game begin."  
Tom and Tord both let their eye contact break, letting their eyes wander to each other's exposed members. Tord's eyes immediately widened and his stomach heated up as he realized Tom's size. He had to be around 7 inches when hard, at least. Tord's cock twitched in interest, getting half-hard. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't noticed in time to cover it. Tom snorted and pointed to Tord's dick.  
"Damn, couldn't even last a minute, Commie?" he teased.  
Tord blinked and looked down, immediately realizing what Tom meant. He blushed profusely and crossed his arms, looking to the side.  
"Oh, sh-shut the fuck up, J-Jehovah!" he spat, getting ready to tuck his member away... Until Tom stopped him by putting the tip of his index finger on Tord's slit. Tord gasped and glared at him, his cock twitching again.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Asshole??"  
Tom snickered, scooting closer and wrapping his hand around Tord's shaft. Tord bit back a tiny whine, his cock now fully hard.  
"You didn't forget the little punishment you set, did you?~," said Tom, his voice just barely above a whisper as he started to slowly stroke Tord's length. Tord quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling a sudden but quiet moan as his eyes squeezed shut. Tom snickered and gripped Tord's cock, making Tord moan through his hand.  
"C'mon, pretty boy, don't hide your noises..." cooed Tom, using his other hand to move Tord's hand away. Tord bit his lip and nodded. Tom then let go of Tord's cock, to which Tord whined and opened his eyes halfway.  
"Sorry, Baby Boy, I just figured you may like a bit more..." said Tom as he pushed Tord over, pinning him by the wrists. Tord squeaked and stared at him, wide-eyed and blushing. He then glanced down to notice... Holy shit, Tom was hard. Tord immediately knew what was about to happen. He felt Tom let go of his wrists as his hands started to wander Tord's body, slowly making their way to the brim of his jeans. He ran his thumbs under the brim, humming. Tord whined and lifted his hips, making Tom pull his hands away. Tord huffed, glaring at Tom.  
"Nope. If you want it, you gotta ask nicely," said Tom with a smirk. Tord scoffed, realizing Tom just wanted him to beg. He then smirked, getting an idea. He gave Tom puppy-eyes and pouted.  
"Pleeease, touch me, fuck me, use me, make me your stupid little slut!" he mock-begged. Tom leaned down next to Tord's ear.  
"How much do you want it, Slut?" he said in a low, seductive tone. Tord shivered and whined, the name setting his cheeks ablaze.  
"So fucking much! Please! I need you, Tom!" he begged again, though this was a real plea. Tom smirked, immediately tugging Tord's pants and boxers off. Tord shivered, now feeling significantly colder than before. Tom then leaned over Tord's throbbing cock and licked the slit, making Tord gasp and whimper, wanting more. Tom swirled his tongue around the tip before dropping his head down, deepthroating Tord's cock with ease, seeing as he had no gag reflex. Tord let out a squeak mixed with a moan as he tangled his fingers in Tom's hair. Tom started to bob his head up and down while humming, which sent pleasurable vibrations through Tord's body, making him cum almost instantly with a rather lewd and loud moan. Tom swallowed every last drop of the warm, salty liquid and pulled his mouth off of Tord's cock with a quiet 'pop'. Tord's body relaxed, feeling the sharp claws of exhaustion dig their way into his skin. He jolted back awake with a squeal as soon as he felt a harsh yet exciting slap to the thigh.  
"You didn't think we were done here, did you?" said Tom with a mischievous grin. Tord gulped and shook his head.  
"After all... I haven't had my fun yet~..." said Tom as he pulled off his pants and boxers. Tord couldn't help but stare as Tom took off his hoodie and shirt, leaving Tom naked. For an alcoholic, he wasn't that out of shape. Sure, he had a bit of chub, but that's normal. Tord didn't mind anyway, seeing as he was too busy staring at the noticeable abs on Tom's chest. Tom smirked when he caught Tord staring.  
"See something you like, Commie~?" he whispered, leaning over to pull off Tord's hoodie (Tord has no shirt under it lmao). Tord quickly nodded before snapping his attention to the fact that... He hadn't been lubed. Tom wasn't gonna go in raw, was he? Oh God, that would end in disaster.  
"Uh- T-Tom- Wait-"  
Tom cut him off by putting his index finger to Tord's lips.  
"I know. Where do you keep it?" Oh... So he wasn't going in raw. Thank God. Tord pointed to his bedside desk. Tom reached over and opened the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He squirted some onto his fingers and aligned them with Tord's entrance, putting some on the rim. Tord whined at how cold it felt. This whine was quickly replaced by a gasp as Tom inserted a finger into Tord's hole. After a few seconds, he inserted another. Then a third. Tord squirmed and panted as Tom started to twist his fingers around, pumping them in and out. After a few minutes of prep, Tom pulled his fingers out, resulting in Tord whining from the loss of something inside of him. Within a second, Tom had lubed and aligned himself with Tord's hole. He slammed into Tord, making him scream, wrapping his arms around Tom's torso. Tom let him adjust, not wanting to hurt the poor boy. After a couple of minutes, Tord nodded, signaling it was okay for Tom to move. And move he did. Tom started slamming into Tord at a fast pace, not giving a second thought of how he might be hurting the man underneath himself. Tord, on the other hand, could hardly breathe. Moans and pants dribbled from his lips as he clawed at Tom's back. All that could be heard throughout the room was heavy breathing, grunts, moans, and the slapping of skin. This was all too surreal for Tord to handle. Minutes passed before he felt a knot starting to form in his stomach, as did Tom. But neither of them felt the knot was tight enough... Until...  
"A-AaaHnn~!!" Tord let out a rather loud and lewd moan as he arched his back. Tom had hit the spot. Tom smirked and rammed into that spot over and over again, making Tord's moans grow louder and louder.  
"F-FuCK ToM~!! R-RiGHt th-thEre~!!" moaned Tord as he felt the knot in his stomach grow tighter and tighter, until- It snapped.  
"AaHh~!! TOM~!!!" he screamed as his cum sprayed all over his and Tom's chests. He tightened around Tom's cock, sending Tom over the edge. He came inside of Tord with a low groan, riding out his orgasm with a few more lazy thrusts. He slowly pulled out, his cum immediately spilling out of Tord's stretched hole. He collapsed onto the bed, right next to Tord, as they both panted, trying to catch their breath. After a minute or so, Tord rolled onto his side and buried his face in Tom's chest, ignoring the sticky liquid. Tom wrapped his arms around Tord's waist holding him close. Tord looked up at him for a second before connecting their lips, catching Tom off guard before he kissed back. No tongue or lust. Just passion. Tord then buried his face in Tom's chest again.  
"I love you..." he tiredly mumbled. Tom was, yet again, caught off guard, but smiled warmly as he kissed the top of Tord's head.  
"I love you too..."


	3. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title is kinda self-explanatory... There's a storm. Tom is scared of thunder, won't admit it. Happy fun times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only ship the characters and NOT the real people.
> 
> This is fluff

Tom's POV

There was a loud crash of thunder outside my window, making me jump and pull my blanket over my head. This storm had been going on for a while now... I immediately ran into my room when I heard the tapping of rain hitting the living room windows. I can't stand thunder... It's so loud...and scary-  
CRASH  
Another clap of thunder, closer to the house this time, making me scream. I sounded like a girl... As soon as I screamed, I heard footsteps in the hallway. Fast footsteps. Probably Edd coming to make sure I didn't nearly die or something...  
Click.  
My bedroom door opened and I heard someone walk in, but I didn't bother to look at who it was. I felt the edge of my bed by my feet press in as whoever it was sat down. They weren't speaking...  
"...Edd? Is that you?" My voice was shaky, but I couldn't help it. They hesitated a moment before...  
"No, it's not Edd."  
I jumped, tugging my blanket off of my head to see that dumb Norwegian!  
"What the fuck do you want, Commie?"  
"I just- I heard you scream and wanted to make sure you were okay..."  
I scoffed. "And why should you care?"  
He went silent, looking to the side. I couldn't see it well in my dimly lit room, but it almost looked like he was...blushing? Weird... I opened my mouth to make a snarky comment, but yet another clap of thunder stopped me, causing me to squeak and pull my blanket over my head again as I flopped backward and curled into a ball. I sat there, whimpering as tears threatened to spill from my eyes, for about a minute...until...  
I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as Tord spooned me... And it felt nice. It was warm and calming... Next thing I knew, I was quietly purring in content. Any fear I had just melted away. It was weird... Tord never made me feel like this before. But... I didn't hate it. In fact... I loved it. And... Maybe I loved Tord too...


	4. Teacher x Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh this is a request from someone on instagram (cough cough follow me: yellowest.pearl)  
> teacher tom, student tord, tord is legal shut up (in his last year, so like 17 or 18, and 16 is the age of consent in england to the best of my knowledge), also i have no clue how school is in england since i dont live there so uhm feel free to correct me on anything lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only ship the characters and NOT the real people.
> 
> Kinks: Public spaces, choking, praise, begging

Tord's POV

I walked to school with my twin brother, Todd, my mind off in the clouds. We'd just gotten a new teacher for maths, and he was...something else. Everything about him was just amazing... He had these fully black eyes with little stars in them, making them look like gateways to space, his hair was a nice milk chocolate brown, he had this deep soothing voice that made my heart go wild... Not to mention he was nice, had a sense of humor, and wasn't too much older than me! Yesterday I could hardly focus on anything he was saying just because he's so...hot!  
"Hey Dipshit, pay attention to where you're going," said Todd just before I walked into a tree and fell backward. Todd sighed and walked over to me, holding his hand out to help me up. I whimpered as I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up.  
"What were you even thinking of to make you not notice a fucking tree?" he asked, making me blush a bright red and look away. Todd then seemed to realize and smirked.  
"Ohhh, you were thinking of that new teacher, weren't you?" he teased. I blushed impossibly redder and squeaked.  
"Wh-whaaaat?? O-Of course not! W-Why would I be thinking about him?" I said with a nervous laugh. Todd simply shook his head with a chuckle.  
"Tord, your major crush on him is painfully obvious," he teased. I huffed, then sighed.  
"Okayyy... Yeah, I was thinking about Mr. Rosewood... But I can't help it! He's just so nice and cute and hot and-" Todd then cut me off.  
"Woah, okay, I get it. Don't pop a boner," he teased. I huffed and lightly punched his shoulder.  
"Oh, shut up! I'm not as horny as you, Shitface," I said before continuing our walk to school, Todd laughing as he followed close behind.

-Timeskip to last period-

It was the last period of the day, which was maths for me! Most people would be upset to have maths last, but I was ecstatic about it. That meant I got to see Mr. Rosewood right before I left school! And I got to hear his beautiful voice...and see his enchanting eyes... I gave a dreamy sigh as I sat at my desk, letting my thoughts go wherever they wanted. Soon enough the bell rang to start class, making me squeak in surprise. Just seconds later, Mr. Rosewood came into the class, making my face go bright red. God, he was so hot... He talked about what we were doing today, throwing in a couple of jokes here and there, making me giggle before he passed out a test to everyone. I couldn't focus on the test though. All I could focus on was Mr. Rosewood...and his beautiful face...and his obviously fit body...and... Eventually, my eyes wandered to his crotch as I bit my lip. I wondered how big he was... God, I hoped he was as big as my daydreams...  
I gave a dreamy sigh and started to doodle on my test, ignoring the actual work I was supposed to be doing on it. I made drawings of Mr. Rosewood in different poses and stages of undressing...

And then a timer went off to tell us the test was over. I panicked a little, realizing I'd done nothing and had instead drawn what can really only be described as porn of my teacher. Mr. Rosewood went around to collect the tests, then stopped at my desk, making my heart go crazy. He looked at my paper and raised an eyebrow, then hummed.  
"Mr. Audet, you'll stay after school to retake the test," he said before going to take the other tests to his desk. I sighed and dropped my head onto my desk. Great...

Time passed and eventually, the dismissal bell rang. Students filed out of class and I grabbed my phone from my pocket to text Todd about how I was told to stay after class so he didn't worry. Once everyone had left the class, Mr. Rosewood called me over to his desk. I gave a shaky breath from hearing his voice and walked over.  
"Care to explain the drawings on your paper?" he asked, making my face turn impossibly red in embarrassment.  
"I-I uhm- D-Do I ha-have to, S-Sir?" I nervously stuttered. He sighed.  
"I'd like it if you could. I won't judge you," he said. His voice was calm...and reassuring. I took a deep breath and nodded.  
"I-I uhm... I just... Every time I look at you I just... I get this fuzzy feeling in my chest... And I get...less than wholesome urges..." I said, my voice getting increasingly timider. Mr. Rosewood then let a small smile form on his lips. It confused me a little. Wasn't it weird for him to find out his student was crushing on him?  
"So that's why you aren't paying attention in class, huh?" he asked, to which I shyly nodded in response.  
"I'll make you a deal," he said, making me tilt my head in curiosity.  
"If we act out whatever goes on in your head during my class, will you try to pay attention from here on out? I'll take you for a date this weekend, even, so we could get to know each other personally," he said. My eyes lit up as I eagerly nodded.  
"Y-Yes please! I-I'd love that!" I squeaked out. Did he mean what I thought he meant by 'whatever goes on in my head'? Mr. Rosewood then smiled as he got up from his desk.  
"Alright then. Any fantasy you wanna try, just say," he said, going to lock the door to the classroom. Oh, he definitely meant what I thought he meant. Fuck yes.  
"U-Uhm... Well... One I just had earlier... Y-You bent me over your desk and ground on me..." No sooner had I said this and he moved some stuff off his desk to bend me over it. I squeaked in surprise as my torso hit the desk, then bit my lip, already getting excited. He then grabbed my hips and started to grind against my ass, making me give a quiet moan. He hummed at that.  
"What happened next?" he asked. His voice sounded different now... It was lower... Almost in a teasing way... I gave a shaky breath and stuttered out my response.  
"Y-Y- U-Uhm- Y-You put y-your ha-hand in my j-jeans a-and started t-to jack m-me o-off..." His hands immediately, but not too quickly, moved to undo my jeans, then he slid one hand into my boxers, wrapping his fingers around my cock and slowly pumping it. My knees went weak as I gave a long but quiet moan. I could almost feel him smirking behind me. I also felt...something press against my ass... Oh holy shit, he was hard. I bit my lip and wiggled my hips a little, making his breath hitch before he moved his hand faster, making me moan out.  
"Y-Y-You th-then t-took off o-our p-pants...a-and f-f- Ah~ F-Fucked m-me over y-your de-desk..." I stuttered and moaned. He took his hand out of my boxers and pulled them down with my jeans, letting them sit at my knees. I looked back at him when I heard the jingling of him undoing his belt. He undid his pants and pulled them down a little with his boxers, revealing...his huge cock... Oh God, was that even going to fit? It had to be at least nine inches long and was so fucking girthy...  
He then put three fingers up to my mouth. Oh, right, prepping... I turned around and started to suck on his fingers, making sure to coat them with saliva. After about a minute, he took his fingers out of my mouth and I bent myself over the desk again. He positioned his fingers at my entrance, giving me a moment to brace myself before he pushed one finger in. My breath hitched before I relaxed and he pushed in a second finger. My breath hitched again and I gave a quiet whimper from being stretched. He soothingly shushed me as he pushed in the third finger. I moaned as I tensed up but soon relaxed as he scissored his fingers apart and gently thrust them in and out of me, eliciting quiet moans and whines from me. A few minutes of quiet moans and stretching passed before he pulled his fingers out. He then tapped my shoulder and I turned around. He pointed to his cock and I got on my knees, biting my lip in anticipation.  
"Suck," he demanded, to which I eagerly complied, my hands wrapping around the base of his cock as I licked his slit. I then took the tip into my mouth and slowly took more into my mouth, coating as much as I could with saliva. I eventually got all nine inches into my mouth, gagging slightly when I felt his cock twitch in my throat. I bobbed my head a little before pulling off with a couple of small coughs. God, it was huge... I then got up and bent myself over the desk again, looking back at him with a needy whimper. He grabbed my hips and positioned himself, waiting a few seconds so I could brace myself before he slowly and carefully pushed in. I moaned out from the stretch only to be shushed by him.  
"People are still in the building..." he murmured. I nodded and moved a hand to cover my mouth so we wouldn't be caught. Soon, he was all the way in and gave me time to adjust. I wiggled around a little for a few minutes before relaxing and nodding as a sign that he could move. He started to slowly and gently thrust into me, making my legs go weak and shaky, feeling like they would give out. I moaned softly from the feeling of his cock slowly stretching me. Soon enough, I got used to the pace and whimpered in discomfort, rocking my hips back to meet his, wanting him to go faster. He seemed to get the hint and moved faster, but only slightly. I whined, dissatisfied by this.  
"P-Please~ More~ Fa-faster~" I begged. I heard him hum, interested by the begging.  
"Oh? Faster? Is that all, Baby Boy?~" he asked, to which I shook my head.  
"H-Harder a-and faster~ Pl-please~" I whined. He complied, his thrusts getting faster and rougher. I suddenly moaned out loudly as his cock pressed against my prostate. He then wrapped a hand around my throat, lightly choking me.  
"Shh... W-Wouldn't want a-anyone else to h-hear those p-pretty moans o-of yours~" he murmured. God, this was so hot... I nodded as I choked out more moans, but they were quieter now. This felt amazing...  
"Y-You like this, do-don't you, pretty boy?~" he murmured, to which I choked out an approving moan. His thrusts got rougher as he aimed for my prostate, making me a moaning, drooling mess as my eyes rolled to the back of my head, my tongue lolling out of my mouth. I tried to keep myself quiet so nobody would hear, but the thought of getting caught like this made my stomach twist and turn in a good way. I almost wanted to get caught... His quiet groans and moans were like music to my ears... I loved knowing I was making him feel good...  
"F-Fuck, y-you feel s-so good..." he panted out, his thrusts getting faster. He was getting close, I could tell, and so was I...  
"Pl-please~," I choked out. "I-I ne-need to cu-cum~ Please~" He nodded in response.  
"G-Go ahead, pretty boy~ Cum f-for me~" he panted as his thrusts got sloppy. God, his voice was so hot... I choked out a loud moan as I came on the side of his desk, whimpering as he gave a few more thrusts before cumming with a low groan. We both heavily panted as he carefully pulled out, my legs immediately giving out as I fell to the floor. He then picked me up and set me on his desk. I pulled up my boxers and jeans as he fixed his own before he picked me up again and sat in his chair with me in his lap.  
"This was fun," he said, giving me a few kisses. I giggled from the feeling and nodded.  
"Yeah... We should do this again sometime..." I said, laying my head on his shoulder. He nodded.  
"Just maybe not in the classroom next time," he said with a small chuckle, to which I giggled and nodded in agreement.


End file.
